yoggothfandomcom-20200214-history
Regions of Yoggoth
The world of Yoggoth is divided into a multitude of regions, divided by both geographic and political lines. Below is a list of some of the major regions in Yoggoth, along with a brief description of each. These are not, however, the only regions in the world. When creating your character, don't feel bound to only drawing upon these regions. If your concept requires a region other than what is listed here, come up with a brief description of what you need from the region, and discuss it with the GM. There is always room for new things. Regions of Yoggoth Urlan Known more specifically as the Holy Empire of Urlan, this is the central region the campaign will be occurring in. Socially very similar to medieval Europe, especially England, Urlan is a wide-reaching monarchy ruled from the fortress-city of Saluv. The farther one gets from Saluv, however, the more wild the empire becomes. In the most distant reaches, the empire has only a token presence, with citizens paying little more than lip service to the chain of lords and lieges that dwell above them in the social order. Cydonia Located far to the north, beyond the treacherous mountains known as the Spine, Cydonia is a frigid region of hardy people who prioritize survival over appearances. As a result, many from outside the region consider Cydonians a particularly gloomy people, though those more familiar with them know that Cydonians are as capable of celebration as anyone else. Cydonia is also known to be home to some of the most noble chivalric orders in all of Yoggoth, with many a questing knight traveling south to make their way in the world. The Barbarian Kings Located between the southern reaches of Cydonia and the peaks of the Spine, the land of the Barbarian Kings is a wild place ruled by countless tribes and clans. Many are nomadic, following the herds as they migrate, while others are more settled, opting for a more agricultural life distantly related to Cydonia. Traveling through these lands can be dangerous if one isn't prepared to deal with the barbarians, and it is advised that one bring plenty of trade goods in case bartering is required. Tarwyn's Field Located to the distant west of Urlan, Tarwyn's Field is the world's largest desert, full of blowing sand and rocky terrain. Few live in the Field, and those that do either settle near the rare oases or travel in great circuits from oasis to oasis, never staying in one place for long. Some of these nomads do bear tales of a great city of glass in the center of the desert, a place that shines in the light of the sun and contains untold riches. The truth of these stories is hard to confirm, as none who have claimed to go to the city of glass have ever returned with proof. Vendral Across the southern sea is the great continent of Vendral. With most of the land covered in dense rain forest and jungle, Vendral is a seemingly inhospitable place. A handful of colonies and outposts do exist along the northern coast, trading with the locals for a variety of goods, including coffee, chocolate, and even more exotic wares and beasts. Stories from those who have dwelt in those colonies tell of an ancient culture deep in the Vendralan jungle, one which reached too far with their power and were cast down for their hubris. If the stories are true, there is untold power waiting in the jungle for someone with the might to take it. Category:Lore